monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baithepha
Baithepha is a powerful Fanged Wyvern which has been travelling through arctic, temperate and swampy regions. Physiology Baithepha is a large, bulky Fanged Wyvern which largely resembles a tiger, but has a stance more like that of Zinogre. Its head resembles a tiger's, however its jaws also have features of a Thylacosmilus, having a flange on its chin and long fangs. It has extended ruffs of hair beneath its ears which also have extended tufts on them like a bobcat. It has a large mane of fur surrounding its neck like a lion and its body is covered in stripes like a tiger, while also having thick shelling lining its back and scales covering its body. Its arms are large and bulky and are covered in thick scutes, shells and patches of fur alongside possessing large claws. Its long tail is cylindrical and relatively thin in shape and is tipped with a sharp, barbed stinger. Baithepha's body is largely ghost white in color while the stripes across its body are colored black. Its mane is more alabaster white and the scutes and shells found across its body are a light grey in color. Its fangs are an ivory white in color while its claws are a dark grey in color. Its underbelly is a slightly more grey color than the rest of its body and this also goes for the stinger on its tail. Its eyes are a burgundy color. Behavior Baithepha are known to be quite aggressive when they need to be, but aren't particularly territorial as they don't have a set territory, instead wandering out from region to region to hunt for food. However, whenever a Baithepha feels threatened, it quickly becomes an aggressive beast which will make sure the threat regrets its decision. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Baithepha occupy a position at the top of the food chain, being capable of taking a wide range of prey, from small monsters all the way up to large and strong monsters which are generally seen as the apexes of their areas. It can only be challenged by equally powerful monsters and Elder Dragons. Behavior towards Other Monsters Baithepha seemingly aren't particularly aggressive, but they're known to attack small monsters as soon as they come close or decide to provoke the Fanged Wyvern. Baithepha will attack other large monsters if they come to close or provoke the Baithepha. Baithepha will only run away from other powerful monsters and Elder Dragons if they manage to do enough damage to it. Tracks Baithepha can leave behind several tracks behind for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Large Clawed Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Large Claw Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls, "Thick White Fur", which can be found on the ground, and "White Scales", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Baithepha doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Baithepha doesn't have any special behaviors. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Misty Peaks * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 5 of the Misty Peaks, they notice a thick fog in the area, more so than they would expect from the region. They then notice some kind of large silhouette moving around in front of them, before it suddenly stops, having seemingly noticed the hunter too. As the hunter tries to move forwards towards whatever the silhouette is, the silhouette moves more to the side before suddenly seemingly disappearing in the mist. The hunter looks around confused when the camera pans to their side, showing the silhouette now right next to them. The hunter glances over to the side, noticing the silhouette just as it seems to attack them. The hunter manages to barely get out of the way as the mist suddenly clears out, the camera showing the claw that tried to crush the hunter. The hunter turns around to look at what attacked them and it's revealed to be the Baithepha they have to hunt. The Baithepha glares at them as the hunter goes to grab their weapon, after which the Baithepha readies itself before roaring, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Tundra * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing a group of a Felynes making their way through the Tundra while some small figures in the background seem to be tracking them. As the Felynes keep going, suddenly one of them gets pounced by something. The other Felynes in the group quickly go their friend who seemingly got attacked, which is when they realize he's being licked by a small monster, which is in fact a young Baithepha. The young Baithepha backs up as the Felyne gets up, seemingly angry, while the young Fanged Wyvern seems to be very playful. Then, another two Baithepha pounce some of the other members of the group and start playing with them. The Felynes group back together as they discuss the situation while the young Baithephas are watching them playfully, occasionally playing with one another too. The Felynes then seemingly decide to play with the young Fanged Wyverns, letting themselves be chased around and quickly moving around a small object for the small Fanged Wyverns to try and catch. The camera then shows something moving through the area towards the group as they're still playing. Then, the Felynes stop in their tracks when they hear a slow growl. As they look in the direction of the growl, they see an adult Baithepha, presumably the mother. The young Baithepha quickly run to their mother as the mother watches the Felynes, growling again before turning around and walking off, followed by the young Baithepha. The Felynes stand sort of baffled for a little bit before deciding to wave the Fanged Wyverns goodbye. They then continue to make their way through the Tundra as the screen starts turning to black, ending the cutscene. Abilities Baithepha are large and bulky Fanged Wyverns, meaning they possess an incredible amount of physical strength which they can not only use with their physical attacks, but also to rip rocks out of the ground to throw towards threats. Its already powerful physical strikes can be further enhanced through a form of icy armor around its limbs, which can sometimes even shatter as a result of the force of its strikes, sending out shards of ice. It's however most well-known for the mysterious energy it can produce known as the Aether element, which it can release in a variety of ways. This energy is also capable of reacting with the ice, creating a mist which the Fanged Wyvern uses to cover its movement before unleashing another attack. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Baithepha becomes enraged, its fur will raise up, mostly with the mane around its neck. Its eyes will also turn a very light blue in color, almost teal, and will leave behind trails similarly to Nargacuga when it's enraged. * Tired State: When Baithepha becomes tired, it will start drooling and it will also not form its ice armor as much and it will occasionally fail doing its Aether-element attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Baithepha can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and thus turn Frenzied as a result and they've also been known to overcome the Frenzy Virus to attain the Apex State. Baithepha have also been found in the Hyper and Tempered States. Frenzied Baithepha have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster, but they also occasionally will release a cloud of the Frenzy Virus with its roar. Tempered Baithepha are considered Threat Lvl2 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Hyper Baithepha have the usual changes of a Hyper monster and can reward Hyper Extracts, Hyper Claw+'s and Hyper Fang+'s in High Rank and Potent Extracts, Hyper Solidclaws and Hyper Saberfangs in G-Rank. Apex Baithepha have the usual changes of an Apex monster. Mounts Baithepha have a mount animation like that of Zinogre and they can be mounted on its head, body and tail. Whenever Baithepha gets mounted on its head, the hunter will either be located on top of its head or hanging from either side. The Baithepha will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by slamming the side of its head into walls and the ground and by rolling over the ground. Whenever Baithepha gets mounted on its body, the hunter will be located somewhere from the base of the neck to just past the middle of the body, and either on top of the body or hanging from either side. The Baithepha will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by slamming the side of its body into walls and by rolling over the ground. Whenever Baithepha gets mounted on its tail, the hunter will be located somewhere from the base of the tail to just in front of the stinger and will be on top of the tail. The Baithepha will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its tail around and by slamming its tail into the ground and walls. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Therapsida * Suborder: Dinocephalia * Family: Anteosauridae * Subfamily: Smiloanteosaurinae * Genus: Felisaurus * Species: F. smilos Habitat Range WIP Ecological Niche WIP Biological Adaptations WIP Behavior WIP Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks High Rank Calm WIP Enraged WIP G-Rank Calm WIP Enraged WIP Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts WIP Shiny Drops Material Items WIP Slinger Ammo WIP